


#4 Reality Bites

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: His magic wasn't there.He was not doing this again.
Series: 1000 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 10





	#4 Reality Bites

Harry was blasted by the green curse and-

Woke...up?

The space was small and dusty, the mattress he was on was lumpy.

No...no he couldn't be.

"BOY! Make breakfast!"

The banging on the door snapped him to reality.

He tried to reach for his magic, as he'd done countless times.

It wasn't there.

Why wasn't it there?

"BOY! NO FOOD FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

Snapping out of it, he quickly got up to make dinner. His bones were weak and his head was swimming.

Please. Please let this be a bad dream.

Any moment he was going to wake up on the forest floor or something.

Please.

But as the hours, days, passed, he lost hope.

He wasn't going through this again.

No he'd spent long enough in this hellish household. 

No he's not going to cooperate.

He died once what was stopping him from doing it again.

He didn't have magic.

Magic was what kept him sane.  
Magic was the only good thing in his life, and now it's gone.

So, during lunch, he grabbed his notebook, wrote a note, and left school, looking for the tallest building he had access to.

The school wasn't tall enough, though with how frail his bones were it may not matter.

No he wanted a public place anyway, a place where more people would notice.

So the Dursleys have more people to answer to.

He made way for a hotel, as they probably wouldn't question it if he used one of their lifts.

He went to the highest floor and figured it was high enough.

He taped his note to the wall next to the window, smashed the window with his backpack, and jumped.

_To anyone who finds this, or my body, I did this because Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley have been using me as a slave for years. They do not feed me, I sleep in the cupboard on whatever sad excuse for a mattress would fit, I am to do all the chores around the house, I am to garden, I am to fix anything that needs to be fixed, I am to cook, I am unpaid, I do not do it voluntarily, I am made to do it or I will lose what little food I will be given that day. Normally a slice of bread. I have reported this to the authorities, they have not listened, I have told my teachers, they called me a liar. I'll be beat if I get better grades than Dudley, so I don't, and the teachers think I'm a trouble maker because I'm forced to wear whatever Dudley doesn't want anymore._

_I'm done. I'm going to see my parents in the afterlife._

_Fuck all of you,_

_Harry James Potter._

-

There were screams as a child's body splatted on the pavement.

He was thin, bony, and clearly neglected. 

Half an hour later, they found his note.

Immediately Petunia and Vernon Dursley were arrested to be put on trial.

There was so much evidence to use against them.

It made national headlines, the fact that these sick people would use their nephew in such a way.

He was buried next to his parents, strangers funded his funeral.

Strangers attended it.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley got a decade in prison, while Dudley was sent to a therapist and put in foster care, as Marge was also arrested when she was investigated: illegal dog breeding and animal abuse.

When no letter was made out to Harry Potter that year, Dumbledore was fired. When muggleborns told everyone about what happened, he was sentenced to Azkaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, children aren't the best at sensing their magic, that was an oopsie, Harry.


End file.
